November Rain
by Anaralasia
Summary: Wütender Snape, wütende Hermione, die Bibliothek und eine gehörige Portion Verwirrtheit! (Mitautorin : Bleistift)
1. Wintertime Love

**November Rain**

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling, bis auf die Idee

Aaaalso..die Story hier hieß früher mal Winterdepressionen und der Weg zum Glück, mittlerweile heißt sie November Rain und Anaralasia und Bleistift schreiben sie zusammen. Der Name Winterdepressionen…. passt einfach nicht mehr dazu, denn sie entwickelt sich jetzt in eine völlig andere Richtung, ist auch keine Ron/Hermione Geschichte mehr sondern nunmehr SS/HG. Wir hoffen sie gefällt euch trotzdem.

Wir beide werden abwechselnd je ein Kapitel schreiben. Das erste ist von Anaralasia, das nächste von Bleistift.

Have fun,

Ana&Stift

(1. Chapter - Anaralasia)

* * *

_There will never come a day,  
You will ever hear me say,  
That I want,  
Or need to be without you,  
I wanna give my all..._

Im Gemeinschaftsraum 

"Ron, was soll das?! Bin ich also wieder alles Schuld? Na danke, wunderbar" – „Mein Gott Mione, so hab ich das nicht gemeint!"

Genervt wandte sich Hermione wieder ihrem Buch zu. Pflanzen in der Heilkunde – Und wo sie zu finden sind war unglaublich interessant, und wenn sie nun mal lieber las als sich irgend so ein Quidditchmagazin anzuschauen, wo war das Problem? Das Ron sie aber gleich wieder als Spaßverderberin hinstellte, ging ihr ziemlich auf die Nerven.

Jedenfalls war jetzt erstmal Ruhe, denn Er und Harry waren runter in die Große Halle gegangen, um dort in aller Ruhe eine Partie Schach zu spielen, da hier oben Fred und George dabei waren ihre neueste Kreation Scherzartikel vorzustellen. Schach spielen. Da musste Hermione wieder lächeln.

#Ron gewinnt doch eh' ständig, wieso gibt Harry nicht endlich auf?#

Sie störte es nicht, dass die Zwillinge ziemlich laut um Kunden warben, denn sie war so vertieft in ihre Lektüre, dass sie es gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Im Grunde hätte sie lauthals protestieren müssen, da es als Vertrauensschülerin Hermiones Pflicht war, aber sie ließ es bleiben. Ihr war gar nicht danach, irgendwelche Strafen oder ähnliches zu verteilen. Ihr war nach nichts, und langsam verlor sie auch die Lust am Lesen. Gelangweilt sah Hermione auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach drei, um 4 stand Zaubertränke an. Sie hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, also entschloss sie sich einen kleinen Spaziergang um den See zu machen.

Draußen zog sie zitternd ihre Strickjacke enger um die Schultern.

#Wetten, dass es heute noch schneit? Es ist so was von kalt hier draußen.#

#Naja, was soll man auch für Mitte November erwarten? Sonnenschein und Bäume, die sich im lauen Sommerwind wiegen?#

Sie lachte kurz auf. Irgendwie stimmte dieser Gedanke sie fröhlich, und riss sie für einen kurzen Moment aus ihren Winterdepressionen. Hermiones Haare wanden sich im kalten Wind und hingen ihr widerspenstig ins Gesicht, also setzte sie sich unter eine Weide nahe des Ufers. Von dort aus konnte sie den See überblicken und hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald spähen. Die großen Bäume, die wie Warnschilder am Rande des Waldes thronten, verliehen dem ganzen eine unheimliche Aura.

#Fast wie Snape.#

Ja, der Zaubertränkelehrer hatte was. Was unglaublich Gemeines, Fieses und doch irgendwie Mysteriöses. Ihr Bild über ihn hatte sich geändert, in der Zeit in welcher sie erfuhr, was er wirklich tat. Dass er jedes Mal sein Leben für den Orden und andere Menschen riskierte. Es war wichtig ihm Respekt und Anerkennung zu zollen. Und sie versuchte dies. Trotz allem war er immer noch der fiese Snape. Aber das würde sich wohl nie ändern.

Sie fror immer noch, aber zumindest wehten ihr ihre Haare nicht mehr ins Gesicht. 15:38 , sagte die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk, und sie war froh noch etwas bleiben zu können. Sie liebte solche kleinen, verwunschenen Orte und sie liebte Hogwarts. Hogwarts, hier hatte alles angefangen. Ihr richtiges Leben hatte hier begonnen. Wie sie Ron und Harry kennen gelernt hatte, oder wie sie zum ersten Mal auf einem Besen geflogen war, wenn auch nicht besonders gut, aber sie würde sich das nie eingestehen. Fliegen gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie lieber bleiben ließ. Darin war Harry eindeutig der bessere, und auch Ron war ihr um Meilen voraus wenn es darum ging. Sie konzentrierte sich lieber auf andere Fächer, auf ihre Bücher und auf den Unterricht. Manche hielten sie deswegen für eine Streberin, und obwohl es niemand dachte, sie hatte schon oft deswegen geweint. Jeder hielt sie für eine kleine Besserwisserin, und das schmerzte sie. Und so langsam war sie sich auch nicht mehr all zu sicher, ob Harry und Ron nicht auch das gleiche von ihr dachten. Aber diese Gedanken drängte sie nun wieder weg und wandte sich samt ihren Sinnen der Natur, welche sie umgab, zu.

„'Mione, was machst du denn hier draußen?"

„Hi Ron. Wieder abgeregt?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermine sehen, wie er die Augen verdrehte.

„Dacht' ich's mir. Also, wenn du mich weiter zumeckern willst, kannst du's direkt sein lassen. Ich hör eh nicht hin!"

Ärgerlich starrte sie nun in seine Richtung.

„Mhm.. Mione, tut mir leid wegen eben. Wollte ich nicht. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

#Aha? Was ist denn das? Ein neuer Charakterzug? Er gesteht sich seine Fehler ein? Memo an mich: Diesen Tag fett und rot im Kalender anstreichen!#

„Ist schon gut Ron."

„Also, was machst du hier draußen so allein?", fragte der rothaarige Junge mit den vielen Sommersprossen.

„Ich bin hier öfter. Ein wenig ausspannen, wegen all dem Streß, verstehst du?"

„Uhm, ja klar. Na dann, ich geh wohl wieder rein, du willst anscheinend allein sein."

Hermione aber hielt ihn zurück, indem sie ihm zurief:

„Nein Ron, du kannst ruhig bleiben, ist allerdings sehr kalt."

Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu, lächelte kurz und setzte sich neben ihr ins feuchte Gras. Einige Zeit sagte niemand was, bis Ron das Schweigen brach.

„Gleich Zaubertränke. Bloß nicht.", murmelte er. Hermione nickte. „Ja, ich habe auch keine Lust, aber was will man machen? Da müssen wir halt durch, auch wenn's irgendwie keiner will. Ist verständlich."Nun nickte auch er zustimmend. Die Zweige der Linde, unter der sie saßen, wurden vom Wind zur Seite geweht, und ein eisiger Hauch streifte Hermione. Sie begann wieder zu zittern. „Frierst du?", fragte er. „Ja, es ist saukalt.", antwortete sie. Wortlos legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich. Sanft lehnte sie sich gegen ihn, und er vertrieb die Kälte mit einem mal. „Danke" , sagte sie. „Kein Problem", gab er zurück.

Die Zeit verstrich, und schweigend saßen sie da, bis Hermione plötzlich aufsprang. „Hilfe, wir haben die Uhrzeit total vergessen!", rief sie beinahe hysterisch, „Es ist schon 6 Minuten nach 4. Snape wird uns umbringen!" Nun stand auch Ron auf, und zusammen rannten sie über das Gelände zum Schloss.

Völlig ausser Atem kamen sie im Kerker an. „Meinst du wir kommen da lebend raus, Mione?", fragte er ängstlich.

#Was für ein Angsthase, aber ich muss zugeben, mir ist auch ganzschön mulmig zumute.#

„Wollen wirs hoffen" Innerlich bereitete sie sich schon mal auf das Gewitter vor, dass sie erleben würden wenn sie den Raum betraten. Aber als sie die Tür öffneten, geschah nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Verwundert blickten beide sich um. Von Snape keine Spur, lediglich die Schüler saßen ausgelassen auf ihren Plätzen.

„Hey, Hermine, Ron, man habt ihr ein Glück. Snape ist noch nicht da, weiß Merlin wieso!", rief ihnen Dean zu.

#Snape ist noch nicht da? Komisch.#

Ihr Blick glitt wieder auf ihre Uhr. Mittlerweile war es 15 Minuten nach. Solange hatte Snape noch auf sich warten lassen. Da war was faul. Entschlossen schritt sie wieder zu Tür, um einem Lehrer bescheid zu geben oder ihn zu fragen. Doch gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wurde, und ein letztes Mal den Blick zurück ins Klassenzimmer warf, weiteten ihre Augen sich vor Entsetzen.

* * *

So, hoffentlich wars für den Anfang erträglich ;)

Grüße,

Ana&Stift (12)


	2. Vision of eternal sorrow

So, das nächste Chappie ist da ;) Diesmal von Bleistift geschrieben. Hoffentlich gefällts euch...

(2. Chapter - Bleistift)

* * *

**Vision of eternal sorrow**

_Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had...baby_

.…weiteten ihre Augen sich vor Entsetzen.

Snape war da, aber hatte sie ihnetwa als einzigenicht bemerkt?

Sie hatte keine Zeit zum Überlegen.

Er schien sie noch nicht einmal gesehen zu haben.

Sie schlich sich so leise wie möglich zu ihrem Platz um sich zu setzen, doch ehe sie dies tun konnte, rief Snape sie mit seiner gewohnt kalten Stimme auf. Sie zuckte zusammen. Ihr Herz raste, und gerade als sie antworten wollte, sprang ein Mädchen, das komischerweise auf ihrem Platz saß, auf und sagte die Lösung einer Aufgabe.

Hermione rieb sich die Augen, sah noch einmal zu dem hübschen, blassen Mädchen mit den gewellten Haaren, nur um kurz danach an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln.

#Mein Gott, dass bin ich!!Verdammt!#

Doch sie hatte kaum Zeit auch nur ein wenig darüber nachzudenken, denn gleich fiel ein lauter Schrei neben ihr.

Es war Ron, der wie gebannt mit dem Finger auf vier Gestalten, gehüllt in schwarze Todesserroben zeigte, die mit einem lauten Knall neben Snape auftauchten. Sie schnappten sich Snape in einer Geschwindigkeit, in der er nicht einmal eine Chance hatte sich zu wehren.

Stille.

Niemand wagte etwas zu sagen.

Hermione hatte nun vor diese Stille zu unterbrechen und ihnen zu sagen was sie zutun hatten, doch bevor sie das tun konnte, stand Hermione auf einmal wieder an der Stelle wo sie zu Beginn gestanden hatte.

Sie war an den Türrahmen gelehnt, bis sie plötzlich aus ihrer Starre erwachte, ihr klar wurde, das dies alles etwas zu bedeuten hatte, und hoch in Dumbledores Büro rannte. Dort warf sie dem Wasserspeier das Passwort entgegen, bis dieser ihr öffnete und sie die Treppe hinauf raste. Sie betrat den Raum, in dem zig komische Geräte standen, und sonst der Schullleiter hinterm Schreibtisch saß. Nur jetzt nicht.

Als er nach 5 Minuten immer noch nicht kam, ging sie einfach in den Nebenraum, und sie sah Dumbledore ganz gemütlich auf einem Stuhl schlafen. Sie ging schnellen Schrittes zu ihm, und rüttelte vorsichtig. Dumbledore schreckte auf

„Wie, was, wo? Ms.Granger?! Warum sind sie denn nicht im Unterricht.. ihr habt doch jetzt bei Professor Snape, dass wird ihn aber gar nicht freuen…?"

„Professor! Es geht jetzt im Moment um mehr, als bloß um Unterricht und gute Noten! Auch wenn Sie es mir nicht glauben ..ich hatte eine Vision oder irgendetwas ähnliches..!"

Sie erzählte Dumbledore alles was sie gesehen hatte. Nachdem sie fertig war, wartete sie gespannt auf seine Antwort, die sie auch bekam, allerdings nicht die, die sie gehofft hatte zu kriegen.

„ Mrs. Granger, bitte begeben Sie sich sofort wieder in den Kerker, Professor Snape wird Sie dort bestimmt schon vermissen!"

„Aber Professor Dumbledore, nehmen wir doch mal an, dass was ich sage ist wahr, und Sie glauben mir trotzdem nicht…. und das passiert dann wirklich…?!"

Sie wurde unterbrochen denn in diesem Moment flog die Tür weit auf, Snape platzte ins Zimmer und er schrie Hermione an.

„Warum sind Sie, Fräulein Granger, noch nicht im Kerker? Was fällt ihnen ein? Ich weiß das sie in der Annahme leben, sie wüssten bereits alles.. aber dem ist mit Sicherheit nicht so!"

„Aber aber, Severus…Sie war gerade dabei zu erzählen, wie man Sie am besten schützen könnte…nicht wahr Ms. Granger?.."

Snape fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

Nein.

DAMIT hatte er DEFINITIV nicht gerechnet!

* * *

So des war von mir (Bleistift), bitte reviewt fleißig!

Stift

(12)

PS: Das Lied ist von Guns n Roses, Dont Cry heißt es. Im ersten Kapitel ist das Lied von Alicia Keys und heißt Never felt this way (Interlude).


	3. What the World needs now

So, da bin ich schon wieder -winkefuchtel-

Jo.. drei Updates an einem Tag.. naja okay, zwei an einem und eins am andern, wir ham schon 01:35 g Ich konnts einfach nicht lassen weiter zu schreiben, auch wenn das Kapitel mir hier nicht sonderlich gefällt, da es mehr als Lückenfüller gedacht ist, und für den weiteren Verlauf der Story. Hoffentlich isses trotzdem ganz okay ;)

Grüße,

Ana

(3. Chapter - Anaralasia)

* * *

**What the World needs now..**

_What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
No, not just for some but for everyone..._

DAMIT hatte er DEFINITIV nicht gerechnet.

„Moment mal .. Albus, was hast du gerade gesagt?!"

Professor Dumbledore lächelte freundlich.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört, Severus. Also, Miss Granger, wären sie so freundlich, das Ganze noch einmal zu erzählen?"

Sie nickte, und begann wiederholt alles das zu schildern, was sie gesehen hatte. Als sie fertig war, blickte sie unsicher zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sie kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass Snapes Gesichtsfarbe von nahezu leichenblass auf Krebsrot gewechselt war.

„Also, ich fasse es wirklich nicht. Du lässt eine Schülerin meinem Unterricht fernbleiben, nur weil diese offensichtlich unter irgendwelchen krankhaften Halluzinationen leidet, welche wahrscheinlich auf Mangel an Konzentration und vor allem Schlaf zurückzuführen sind, Albus? Und Miss Granger, vielleicht sollten Sie zu geregelt Zeiten ins Bett gehen, anstatt nach der Sperrstunde in die Bibliothek zu schleichen, um dort zu lernen – Vergebens! Denn sie wissen ja ohnehin schon alles, nicht wahr?"

Er hatte seinen Blick von Dumbledore abgewandt und starrte nun Hermione an, deren Teint es mit seinem locker aufnehmen konnte.

„Oder vielleicht gehen sie gar nicht in die Bibliothek. Nein, vielleicht gehen sie etwaigen, fragwürdigen Aktivitäten nach, Miss Granger?"

„Severus! Nun ist es aber wirklich genug, ich…", warf Professor Dumbledore ein, doch Hermione, die aufgesprungen war und Snape mit einem Blick anfunkelte, der einer Raubkatze alle Ehre gemacht hätte, schnitt ihm einfach das Wort ab.

„Sagen Sie mal, was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Meinen sie denn allen Ernstes, ich renne hier hoch, um ihren verkorksten Unterricht zu schwänzen? Ich habe das getan, weil ich es für richtig hielt, den Schulleiter darüber zu informieren, was ich gesehen habe! Und was etwaige Aktivitäten anbelangt, bin ich durchaus überrascht, sie davon sprechen zu hören. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass sie wissen könnten, dass so etwas existiert? Tut es für sie _persönlich _auch nicht, allerdings gut verständlich, wenn ich sie mir so ansehe.."

Ihre Stimme war zu einem dramatischen Crescendo angeschwollen, das nur so vor Zorn triefte.

„Schweigen Sie! Alle beide!"

Professor Dumbledore hatte sie erhoben, das freundliche Lächeln, das er sonst immer trug, war mit einem mal von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er blickte sie nacheinander emotionslos an, bevor er wieder zu sprechen ansetzte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie sich verhalten, als wären sie noch im Kleinkindsalter, und ich weiß auch nicht, was in dich, Severus, gefahren ist. Ebenso wenig habe ich auch nur die kleinste Ahnung davon, wie Sie, Miss Granger, dazu kommen, ihren Lehrer derart zu beleidigen! Aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass Sie beide sich ab sofort täglich um 20:00 in Professor Snapes privater Bibliothek einzufinden haben, um dort bezüglich des neuesten Ereignisses zu recherchieren. Ich will, dass sie herausfinden, ob und was das für eine Vision war, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass ausgerechnet Miss Granger sie empfangen hatte, und was sie für uns zu bedeuten hat. Nun will ich nichts mehr hören. Ich darf sie nun bitten, mein Büro zu verlassen und in die Kerker zurück zu kehren, die Klasse wird sich womöglich noch Sorgen machen."

„Pah, wer's glaubt…", murmelte Hermione leise, doch Professor Dumbledore schien jedes Wort verstanden zu haben. Er streifte sie mit einem bösen Blick, der sie augenblicklich verstummen ließ.

„Guten Tag.", sagte er noch, bevor die Türe von selbst aufschwang und die beiden Angesprochenen sich auf den Weg machten, möglichst weit von einander entfernt und sich ignorierend, bis Hermione plötzlich die Wortstille brach, in der vorher nur das Klackern von Absätzen und leises, wütendes Schnauben zu hören gewesen war. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie Snapes Zähne knirschten, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Professor Snape, da wir ja wohl jetzt täglich zusammenarbeiten müssen, halte ich es für angemessen, unsere Streitigkeiten vollends zu beseitigen, oder die wenigstens auf ein Minimum zu redu -.."

„Vergessen Sie's!", brüllte er, rauschte wütend an ihr vorbei und ließ eine vollkommen verdutzte Hermione im Gang stehen.

# Was zum Teufel soll DAS denn jetzt ?! #

* * *

Sodele,

please R/R, egal ob Lob, konstruktive Kritik oder sonstwas.. gDas nächste mal schreibt der Bleistift wieder ;)

Anaralasia (12)

Das Lied ist von Jackie DeShanonn und heißt What the World needs now.


	4. What a wonderful World

Soo, ein neues Chappie, diesmal von Bleifstift. Thx für die Reviews :) Und jap, auch weiter reviewen...

(3. Kapitel - Bleistift)

* * *

**What a wonderful World..?**

_The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?"  
They're really saying "I love you"_

Als Sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, streckte sie sich, gähnte einmal und sah aus dem Fenster in den schon wunderschönen blauen Himmel, in dem ein bunt funkelnder Regenbogen strahlte.Sie sprang aus dem Bett und streckte sich nochmals ausgiebig.

#Was für ein wunderschöner Morgen..Heute wird ein Super Tag!#

Hermioneging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, suchte ihre Schuluniform heraus, und schritt langsam zur Dusche. Sie streifte sich ihr Nachtkleid ab, und ging vorsichtig ohne auszurutschen in die Dusche, die sie danach auch anstellte. Das kühle Wasser prasselte auf ihre Bleiche haut, Hermione schloss die Augen.

#Wie angenehm das doch ist...#

Auf einmal schoss ihr die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag durch den Kopf, und sie vergaß den ganzen schönen Anfang dieses Tages. Ihre gute Laune, war von einem Moment zum anderen wie ausgewechselt. Sie machte die Augen wieder auf und starrte auf ihre Füße.

#Was sollte das bloß…diese Vision…wird Snape wirklich entführt werden…?#

Sie stellte das Wasser ab, ihre ganze Lust auf's Duschen war wie verflogen. Sie tappte aus der Kabine, und zog sich an. Das Sonnenlicht das auf sie fiel, beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern suchte stumm ihre Schulsachen für die erste Stunde zusammen, packte sie in ihre Tasche und ging runter zum Frühstück

Als sie in der Großen Halle angekommen war, saßen Ron und Harry schon ganz gemütlich am Gryffindortisch. Kühl setze sie sich einfach hin, ohne auch nur Hallo zu sagen. Sie nahm sich ein Brot, und beschmierte es mit Käse. Ron und Harry tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Hermione bemerkte das zwar, doch sagte nichts. Plötzlich ertönte lautes Kreischen. Tausende von Eulen stürmten die Halle. Hermione zuckte zusammen.

#Verdammt..Ansonsten erschrecke ich mich doch nie…Was ist momentan bloß los mit mir?#

Gedankenversunken stocherte sie mit ihrem Messer im Essen rum. Hunger hatte sie nicht wirklich, doch sie musste etwas essen, wer weiß was heute so passieren würde. Sie biss einmal ab, stand dann auf und ging schnellen Schrittes wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer. Dort nahm sie sich ihre Tasche, und ging zum zweiten Stock in den Klassenraum wo Verwandlung stattfinden sollte. Sie setze sich auf ihren Platz. Hermione war allein, die anderen würden auch noch nach und nach eintrudeln. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Bank, schloss die Augen und dachte noch mal über den vergangenen Tag nach. Hermione hörte leises Papierrascheln und sah auf. Sie erschrak fürchterlich, denn sie fand sich nicht in ihrem Klassenraum wieder. Sie war in einer Zelle. Und vor ihr saß Snape, mit einem Blatt Papier auf das er etwas schrieb. Sie bemerkte das Schild außerhalb der Zelle.

**Askaban**

#Mein Gott…Snape..#

Sie ging langsam auf die Bank zu, auf dem der kalkbleiche Snape saß. Plötzlich sah er auf, und Hermione blickte in seine schwarzen Augen, doch er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen, und ein Mann kam herein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er auf Snape zu, packte ihn am Ärmel und schleifte ihn aus der Zelle. Hermione ging zu dem Brief, den er fallen gelassen hatte. Sie hob ihn mit zitternden Händen hoch, doch bevor sie ihn lesen konnte, schlug sie die Augen auf und lag wieder mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Schulbank. Mittlerweile waren schon ein paar andere Schüler anwesend. Die Verwandlungsstunde ging relativ schnell um. Hermione rannte hoch in ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich auf's Bett.

#Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Schule, ich bin ohne Ende müde...und schon wieder so eine Vision…wird Snape wirklich in Askaban landen?! Und was war das für ein Brief…?#

Sie erhob sich wieder, nahm ein Blatt Papier und Federkiel zur Hand und schrieb:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_ich wollte ihnen auf diesem Weg mitteilen, dass ich erneut eine Vision erhalten habe._

_In dieser sah ich Snape in Askaban, eingesperrt in einer Zelle. Er schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel. Wenig später kam ein mir unbekannter Zauberer und schleifte ihn hinaus. Doch bevor ich den Brief lesen konnte, war ich auf einmal wieder an meinem Platz im Verwandlungsklassenraum._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Hermione Granger_

Sie ging hoch zu den Schuleulen und band einer den Brief an's Bein.

Die nächsten 5 Stunden die sie noch hatte, gingen genauso schnell um wie die Verwandlungsstunde.

#Puh…nur noch zwei Stunden…allerdings jetzt die beiden Zaubertrankstunde..hoffentlich wird Snape michausnahmsweise mal nicht dissen…#

Sie seufzte einmal tief, und lief dann zu dem Zaubertränkeraum in die Kerker. Als sie dort ankam, ging sie still zu ihrem Platz und wartete bis Professor Snape kam. Der Potion Master erschien einige Minuten später, und seit der ersten Minute an musterte er Hermione mit einem funken Hass in seinen Augen. Zwar tat er dies immer, aber in diesen beiden Stunden, war das Funkeln so stark, dass sie sich am liebsten vor Angst hinter ihrem Buch versteckt hätte.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Da sie ja neuerdings über gewisse Fähigkeiten verfügen, wäre ich sehr daran interessiert, und es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht das zuzugeben, ob ich in der zweiten Stunde eine falsche Zutat in einen Topf schütten werde. Was ich jedoch bezweifle."

Ein hämisches Grinsen wanderte über seinen Mund. Die anderen Schüler sahen sich zuerst verwundert an, und danach zu der auf den Boden starrenden Hermione, die anscheinend kein Wort raus bringen konnte. Snape disste sie die ganze restliche Stunde mit solchen Andeutungen, und als die beiden Stunden endlich vorbei waren, rannte sie weinend zum Mädchenklo. Sieeilte in eine Kabine, schloss diese abund setze sich auf den Klodeckel. Heißen Tränen verließen ihre zimtbraunen Augen. Sie liefen ihre Wangen hinab, und trafen sich beim Kinn wieder. Vereint fielen sie auf ihr kaltes Handgelenk.

#Was hab ich diesem Ekel nur getan? Warum behandelt er mich bloß wie der letzte Dreck..?#

Mit diesem Gedanken schloss sie die Kabine wieder auf und sah in den Spiegel.

Sie bemerkte ihre nun vom Weinen roten Augen und wischte sich schnell die noch restlichen Tränen ab. Niemand sollte bemerken dass sie geweint hatte. Doch wie kann man das verstecken? Langsam ging sie aus dem Mädchenklo, in Richtung See, wo sie letztens auch schon saß. Als sie dort angekommen war, sah sie schon ein anderes Mädchen an ihrer Lieblingsstelle sitzen und bitterlich vor sich hinschluchzen. Als sie auf sie zuging, und ihr an die Schulter fasste, drehte das fremde Mädchen sich um, und sah sie mit einem wirren Blick an, nein, durch sie hindurch. Es sah sehr verzweifelt aus. Hermione erschrak, (A/N (Ana) : Schon wieder? G Die ist aber schreckhaft..) denn sie erkannte dieses Mädchen.

#Das bin ja ich…!#

Sie blinzelte einmal, und das Mädchen war verschwunden. Verwundert setzte sie sich auf den Stein. Ihre Augen fingen sich wieder an mit Tränen zu füllen.

#Und was ist wenn ich das ganze nicht mehr will?! Ich habe keine Lust auf diese dummen Visionen..irgendwann werd ich noch vollkommen verrückt!#

Sie stützt den Kopf auf ihre Hände, und weinte. Sie weinte bitterlich. Der kühle Wind strich ihr braunes Haar zur Seite, und ließ das Gras sanft in der Brise tanzen. Nach einer Weile, als die Tränen im frischen Wind getrocknet waren, stand sie auf und ging in das Schloss zurück. Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte sie damit, in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und sich irgendwie von der bevorstehenden Arbeit zusammen mit dem Potions Master abzulenken. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte, stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Große Halle, um vielleicht noch etwas vom Abendessen mitzubekommen. Fast alle Schüler saßen schon an den Tischen, und selbst die Plätze neben Harry und Ron waren besetzt. Schlecht gelaunt musste sie sich nun wohl oder übel woanders hinsetzen, und nahm so mit nervigen Drittklässlern vorlieb, die sie das ganze Essen über dermaßen zuquatschten, dass sie dieses verfrüht abbrach und aus der Halle verschwand. Das war allerdings nicht der einzige Grund gewesen. Sie hatte die stechende Blicke Snapes förmlich in ihrem Rücken gespürt.

#Snape! Den hab ich ja fast vergessen, argh..!#

Hermione machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf zu seinem Büro, atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte schließlich an.

* * *

Also, das war mein Kapitel, ich hoff ihr hinterlasst n Review ;) Lied ist von Louis Armstrong - What a wonderful world..(und für die die's net mitbekommen haben war mehr ironisch gemeint xD)

lg,

Bleistift


	5. Trouble

Hallo ;)

Ja... nach einigen Tagen doch endlich mal n neues Kapitel.... G Nachdem die ersten 4 Chapter ziemlich schnell aufeinander gefolgt waren, hab ich mir doch jetzt was länger Zeit gelassen( ich bin die unter uns beiden, die eindeutig die gemütlichere ist .. lol..). Ich bin unsagbar faul.. tjaja.. aber ich weiß nicht, wenn ich an einer Story sitze fällt mir ein wies mit ner andern weitergehen könnte, dann setz ich mich erst an die und dann fällt mir da was für ne ganz andere ein und ach und blabla... kennt das wer? FG Soch, wer angesichts dessen trotzdem lesen will, bitte ;) Aber wenn, dann möge derjenige wenigstens ein Review hinterlassen -lächelt- Thx für die Reviews , Nici!

Anara

( 5. Chapter - Anaralasia)

* * *

**Trouble**

_I never meant to cause you trouble,  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
O no, I never meant to do you harm..._

"Herein" , drang die schnarrende Stimme durch das dunkle Holz. Hermione drückte die Klinke hinunter, und stieß die Tür auf. Sie sah nichts als Dunkelheit. Der Kontrast zwischen dem hellen Licht auf dem Gang und der Schwärze in Snapes Büro nahmen ihr für einen Moment komplett die Sicht. Als sie wieder einigermaßen sehen konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf einen schwarzen Haarschopf, mit dem dazugehörigen Zaubertrankmeiser, der tief über seine Unterlagen gebeugt am Schreibtisch saß, offensichtlich hochkonzentriert. Einige Strähnen fielen ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht, und er versuchte sie mit fahrigen Bewegungen wieder zu bändigen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Snape schien sie nicht zu bemerken, denn erst als Hermione sich räusperte, sah er zu ihr auf.

" Was stehen sie hier so rum? Setzen sie sich.", sagte er mit gewohnt kalter Stimme.

Hermione tat wie geheißen, und nahm auf dem mit grünem Stoff bespannten Stuhl vor dem dunkelbraunen Schreibtisch Platz. Snape lehnte sich zurück, und verschränkte beide Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Sie sah, wie er stirnrunzelnd immer wieder das Stück Pergament vor sich überflog. Einige Zeit verging, in der Hermione nur stumm rumsaß, und sich mehr und mehr unsicher fühlte. Ihre Augen wanderten die Regale entlang, in denen seit jeher reihenweise Gläser mit den komischsten Dingen standen. Hermione überkam jedes mal, wenn sie sich in Snapes Büro befand, ein Hauch von Ekel, und sie fragte sich wieder und wieder, wie er es schaffte hier seelenruhig zu arbeiten, sich gar wohl zu fühlen. Innerlich schüttelte sie sich. Sie würde das nie verstehen können. Als sie wieder zu ihrem Zaubertranklehrer sah, der wie erwartet immernoch in seinen Schriften vergraben war, und sich nicht um sie scherte, räusperte sie sich kurz und laut. Er sah hoch, blickte sie an und verengte die Augen zu schlitzen.

" Ich weiß, dass es ihnen fern liegt, zu versuchen ihre Ungeduld in Zaum zu halten. Und ich bin mir auch bewusst, dass sie hier schon einige Minuten sitzen, doch wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, so würde ich gerne meine Arbeit noch beenden, bevor ich mich zu meinem Leidwesen ihnen widme, um mit ihnen zusammen in..." , er atmete scharf ein, um dem nachfolgenden noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, ".. **meinem** Büro nach dem Grund ihrer sogenannten Visionen zu suchen. Bis dahin bitte ich sie, einfach still zu sitzen und verdammt noch mal den Mund zu halten".

Die Worte hallten in ihren Ohren, sie schob ruckartig den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Hektisch nahm sie Notizblock, Feder und Zaubstab in die Hände. Er musterte sievöllig gelassen und offensichtlich leicht belustigt.

"Habe ich die arme Miss Granger verärgert? Was ist los, wo bleibt ihre schnippische Erwiderung?", knallte seine Stimme wie ein Peitschenhieb durch den Raum und brachte Hermione dazu, während des Zusammenpackens innezuhalten und sich wieder ihrem Lehrer zu zu wenden. Sie würde nichts auf seine Worte erwidern. Die Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben. Sie spürte, wie er darauf wartete, dass sie ihren Mund öffnete, ihm irgendetwas an den Kopf warf um ihr dann massenweise Punkte abzuziehen.

# _Aber nicht mit dir, Hermione! _#

Stattdessen blickte sie ihn nur stumm, aber sichtlich wütend an und verschwand dann eindrucksvoll, indem sie auf die Tür zuraste, sie aufriss, laut wieder zuschlagen ließ und den Gang zu ihren Räumen entlang stapfte. Es war ihr, als würden alle Schüler denen sie auf dem Weg begegnete, einen großen Bogen um sie machen. Sie spürte förmlich, wie ein riesiges, leuchtendes Schild mit der Aufschrift -Vorsicht, angepisst!- über ihrem Kopf prangte, und jede Personim Umkreis von 5 Metern warnte, entweder jetzt die Flucht zu ergreifen oder sein Testament zu machen.

Als sie kurze Zeit später vor ihren Zimmern stand, sprach sie schnell das Passwort und trat ein. Hermione raste auf ihr Bett zu. Sie ließ sich einfach darauf fallen und schnappte sich ein Kissen. In ihr brodelte die Wut, und wäre es möglich gewesen, wären bereits Dampf aus ihren Ohren geschossen. Dann verbarg sie ihren hochroten Kopf im genau so roten Kissen, atmete tief ein und schrie. Schrie ihren ganzen Zorn hinaus, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Sie war erschöpft, und wollte nurnoch schlafen. Also stand sie auf, nahm ihren Zauberstab, den sie zusammen mit den Büchern einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte, und wollte sich gerade in die Schlafklamotten hexen, als ihr siedend heiß einfiel, das sie ja noch etwas zu erledigen hatte.

# _Verdammt! Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek!_ #

Sauer steckte sie den Zauberstab wieder weg, und verließ ihre Gemächer. Vor der riesigen, mit Schnitzereien und goldenen Reliefs verzierten Tür der Schulbibliothek kam Hermione wieder zum stehen, öffnete sie und trat ein. Es war kein Schüler mehr da, geschweige denn Madam Pince. Hermione atmete tief ein, ging zu einem der hinteren Regale und suchte die Buchrücken nach dem richtigen Titel ab. Ihre Finger streiften die alten Ledereinbände, und es verging schier eine Ewigkeit , bis sie fand was sie wollte.

'Schwarzmagie und ihre Gegenzauber'

Sie nahm das völlige verstaubte Buch in die Hände und trug es zum nächsten Tisch. Dort pustete sie einmal quer über den Einband, was mehr Staub als erwartet aufwirbelte und ihr in die Augen flog. Hermione fluchte lauthals, rieb sich mit dem linken Ärmel die Staubkörner wieder weg und schlug die erste Seite auf. Zu ihrer Verwunderung völlig leer. Zweite Seite. Ebenfalls Leer.

# _Super, wie soll ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Hausaufgaben machen, wenn in diesem Buch garnichts drin steht?! _#

Dritte Seite. Noch leerer (A/N Anara : Geht das überhaupt? G). Zähneknirschend packte sie das Buch, und schlug es genau in der Mitte auf. Bevor sie noch etwas sehen konnte, vernebelte sich ihr Blick. Es war, als würde sie von innen heraus erfrieren. Kälte kroch langsam ihre Glieder entlang, und sie befand sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Hermione spürte nicht mehr das geringste. Sie fiel...

* * *

Jo viel bleibt mirja nich zu sagen ge G .. schreib au grad annem neuen Chappie von One bad trip ;) geht bald weita... ciao..

Ana (12)

PS: Im übrigen ist Lucky von Bif Naked super anzuhören beim schreibseln. Die Buffyfreaks unter euch kennens perhaps..

(Trouble - Coldplay)


	6. Lost Control

Weiß garnicht, was ich schreiben soll. Aber ich tanze mal kurz den Köpfchen-Tanz ...

So... -räusper: Hallooo... ich bins ... Jap, schonma danke für die Reviews.. xD Also , das Chap is jetztn bisschen kürzer aber die darauffolgenden werden ab sofort länger... joa, dann würd ich sagen, lest mal los.

Bleistift

( 6.Chapter - Bleistift)

* * *

**Lost Control**

_Yes, I am falling... how much longer 'till I hit the ground?  
I can't tell you why I'm breaking down.  
Do you wonder why I prefer to be alone?  
Have I really lost control?_

Als Hermione die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah sie nichts.

#Wo bin ich denn jetzt ? #

Plötzlich ertönte neben ihr ein lauter Schrei. Hermione zuckte zusammen, und ein greller Blitz erleuchtete den Raum für kurze Zeit. Ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht hing jemand an der Wand. Tot. Sie stolperte zurück, und wollte sich gegen die Wand stützen, doch da war etwas Weiches. Sie schrie auf und fiel zu Boden.

Ein weiterer Blitz, doch diesmal war sie im Freien. Und als ob jemand einen Lichtschalter betätigt hätte, strahlte auf einmal die grelle Sonne auf sie herab, so wie am Mittag. Doch etwas war anders. Das doch vorhin so grüne, im Wind wehende Gras, war grau, der blaue Himmel schwarz und die sonst so warmen Sonnenstrahlen waren nun zu eiskalten Windzügen geworden. Hermione zitterte.

# An welchem Ort bin ich hier! Kommt das von dem Buch?#

Langsam blickte sie sich in der trostlosen Gegend um, und ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte.

Als sie auf den Boden sah, bemerkte sie etwas Rotes.

# Blut! #

Langsam bückte sie sich, und betrachtete die kleine rote Pfütze.

Ein paar Grashalme hatten sich mit der roten Flüssigkeit voll gesogen. Angeekelt stand sie auf, und stieg vorsichtig darüber hinweg. Sie ging geradeaus.

Zuerst so langsam und vorsichtig wie davor,

Doch dann mit zunehmenden schnellern Schritten.

Sie hatte etwas gesehen. Etwas schwarzes, und es lag auf dem Boden. In der Ferne schien es ganz klein. Hermione lief. Sie rannte schon fast, denn sie hatte eine schlechte Vorahnung, was oder vielmehr wer dieses Wesen sein könnte.

Sie war nun schon nah dran, und wurde langsamer. Vorsichtig ging näher ran.

„…P...Professor…Snape..?"

Das Schwarze etwas fing an zu zucken, und langsam konnte man aus dem schwarzen Haufen ein Gesicht erkennen. Es war Snape. Mit leeren Augen sah er sie an. Das kleine funken Gefühl, dass man selbst in seinen Augen sehen konnte, war nun Endgültig erloschen. Hermione ging mit langsamen Schritten rückwärts. Snape richtete sich auf.

„Hermione…du bist so hübsch…"

Hermione sah ihn an, sie konnte nicht glauben was sie dort gehört hatte.

Langsam ging Snape von der Hocke ins Stehen, und kam langsam auf sie zu. Er stand nun nah vor ihr, hob die Hand, strich über ihre Wangen. Sie erstarrte. Er war so kalt. Anstatt die warme Haut seiner zu spüren, fühlte sie bloß Luft. Er war so verdammt weit weg.. In diesem Moment schlug Hermione die Augen auf. Sie fand sich in der Bibliothek wieder. Verwirrt starrte sie auf das wieder zugeschlagene Buch vor ihr.

# Beim Merlin, noch sowas und ich klapp zusammen.. was war das denn schon wieder? Und vorallem das mit Snape. Ich hab keine Lust mehr, das wird mir langsam echt unheimlich...#

Sie schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch´.

# Das hat jetzt ein Ende..! Morgen geh ich zu Dumbledore...!#

Langsam stand sie auf, nahm sich das alte Buch, und schob es grob zurück ins Regal.

Mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck durchstöberte sie wiedermals die alten Bücher, doch vergebens. Immer wenn sie ein Buch in die hand nahm, stellte sie es kurz darauf wieder zurück, als hätte sie Angst wieder in einer Vision zu landen. Das geschah mehrere Male, bis sie kurz und laut auflachte.

# Das ist doch völlig absurd! Jetzt habe ich schon Angst vor Büchern...! #

Sie entschloss sich, ersteinmal etwas Schlaf zu finden, und schob die Gedanken in den Hinterkopf, um sie auf morgen zu vertagen. Jetzt war sie zu durcheinander.S Hermione warf sich ihren Mantel um und ging leise zur Tür.

* * *

So, 

Ana is beim nächsten mal (jaaa..zählen leuuute..) wieder dran. Bis dahin, fleißig reviewen..

Bleistift

( Lied ist Lost Control von Anathema)


End file.
